


Let it Snow

by felicityollies



Series: the stars lean down to kiss you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver has his first experience with human holidays and with Felicity’s mother. (A bonus holiday chapter for "i could put a little stardust in your eyes" an alien!oliver au)





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> prompted by alexiablackbriar13
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Oliver watched, his own panic rising, as Felicity scrambled around her apartment.

“Oh god,” she picked up stray pieces of clothing and tossed them towards her room.

“Is everything okay?” he asked quietly.

“No!” she shouted, startling him.

Kirk crawled into his lap. He held onto the cat tightly, burying his face into the orange cat’s fur.

Felicity came to a halt in front of him, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry,” she said. “My mother is coming. She neglected to tell me until the last possible second.”

Oliver relaxed his grip on the cat. “What is wrong with your mother visiting?” He couldn’t understand the anxiety radiating off of his companion.

“My mother is just a lot to handle.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line.

“What I mean is… she’s a very loud and exuberant person.”

He nodded, remembering those words in the dictionary.

“She’s very… hands-on,” Felicity scratched her head. “She likes to touch and hug. She’s very… in your face.”

Oliver nodded again. Human sayings were very strange, but he could understand her meaning here.

“I did let her know you were here, which I apologize for.” She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. “She asked for your shirt size. I don’t even know why.”

This was the most panicked Oliver had ever seen her. Felicity could stand her ground against Amanda Waller and other government agents, but her mother seemed to be another story. He supposed he could understand. His own mother was someone who intimidated people.

The doorbell rang. Oliver tensed slightly. Kirk jumped from his lap and made his way toward the door. Felicity took a deep breath and followed her cat. She popped open the door and was immediately attacked by another woman, holding a massive amount of plastic bags. Oliver scrambled off the couch and stood tall, his chest puffed out.

“Oh! This must be Oliver!” the other woman squealed.

She let go of Felicity so quickly, that Felicity nearly toppled over. She dropped her bags on the floor and ran towards him.

“I’m Donna!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Oliver’s middle.

Oliver’s body tensed further. This must have been the hug that Felicity mentioned. Donna was indeed very loud and in his face. He wasn’t sure exuberant was quite the right word to describe her. She was so much more than that.

When she pulled back, she cupped Oliver’s cheeks and squeezed tightly. “Aren’t you just the most handsome?”

“Mom!” Felicity tugged her backward.

Oliver’s hands shook and his heart raced. He tried his best not to be anxious, but Felicity had not been lying when she said Donna was a lot to handle. He took in a deep breath and took a step back away from her.

He finally got a good look at her. Donna wore the tightest and sparkliest pants he had ever seen. They were blue and silver as were her shoes, which were very tall. She wore a blue sweater, in a lighter shade, with a silver object that seemed to be holding candles. It looked different than any of the candelabras he had seen so far.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing to it.

Both Donna and Felicity looked at the sweater.

“It’s a Menorah,” Felicity said.

Donna looked at him with wide eyes. “Do you not know anything about Hanukkah?”

He recalled the word. “A lesser Jewish festival… the festival of lights.”

She nodded. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“We have a lot of work to do! So much to teach you!” Donna exclaimed. “Starting with…” She left them to dig into one of her bags. “This!” She pulled out a very large grey sweater with another object he wasn’t familiar with. “This is a dreidel.” 

He blinked a couple of times but took the sweater. He slipped it over his head and tugged it over his abdomen. It was softer than anything he owned. Oliver didn’t know what the dreidel on the front was for but he was eager to learn. He pulled the sweater up just slightly to feel the softness of it against his face. It loved the feeling of soft things and found they had a calming effect on him.

“Thank you, Donna,” he mumbled from behind the sweater.

“You’re welcome, dear.” She glanced to Felicity. “Before you start pouting at me, I stopped by the deli on the way here and I have your donuts.”

Felicity bounced. She suddenly became one of the small children he had seen on television. Her mother pulled out a box of small, round donuts. They had a powdery substance on the top of them. He watched her pop a whole one into her mouth. She made a pleasure filled sound as she chewed.

“May I try one?” he asked.

“Of course!” Donna thrust the box toward him.

He plucked one up and sniffed it first. There was a fruity scent coming off of them. He placed it into his mouth and bit it in half. A sweet and tangy substance oozed out of the donut and onto his tongue.

“Mmm.” He shoved the rest of it into his mouth. “Better than pizza,” he said after swallowing.”

“I have matza ball soup and lots of other goodies from the deli for the week,” Donna said excitedly.

“I am happy to try them all,” Oliver said taking another donut.

“We’re definitely going to need the soup. It was snowing when I got here. There was already some on the ground.”

“Snow?” Oliver raised a brow.

“Where are you from?” Donna asked.

Felicity’s hand swung upward and clapped against his mouth. He frowned against her hand.

“He’s from the south. He’s never seen snow before.”

Oliver knew he wasn’t supposed to tell people he was from another planet, but he wasn’t aware he could not tell Donna. He would ask Felicity about that later.

“That is true. I have never seen snow.”

“Then let’s go!” Donna set down the food and grabbed onto his arm.

Oliver slipped on his shoes at the door. They all walked out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk. White flakes came down from the sky and piled up around them. He scooped some from the ground into his hands. Oliver startled at the coldness in his hands.

“It’s so cold,” he whispered.

Felicity nodded. “Yep.”

Oliver let it drop to the ground again and looked towards the sky. It fell on his face, melting on his skin and getting caught in his eyelashes.

“It’s beautiful.”

He liked the way the sun made it sparkle.

“My home is very brown and red. This is… magnificent.”

“He’s so cute,” Donna whispered, very loudly, to Felicity. “Are you sure he’s just a friend?”

“Mother!”

Oliver paid them no mind and instead focused on the snow. He was happy to be learning so many new things about earth and Felicity too. He wanted to know all there was to know about Hanukkah. This festival and holiday.

After a few minutes, he asked, “Can we have some more donuts?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: dianasmatthews  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
